JUGUETE
by kaguya-tsukino
Summary: Pansy y su relacion con Draco, y como este tiene algo mas. algo de Slash


**Disclaimer**: TODO es de J.K.Rowling, a las editoriales, o a quien sea, sino puedo asegurar que Sirius estaría vivo, la Rata traidora muerta, y Harry acabaría con Draco. Si algo en mi fic se parece al de otras personas que me lo digan porque puede ser que se me haya quedado la idea en el inconsciente, y tenga alguna similitud sin que esa sea mi intención.

**Aviso**: hay algo de Slash, no demasiado fuerte.

**JUGUETE**

Si había algo que Pansy no soportaba era no saber donde estaba Draco.

Era suyo.

Era suyo de la manera en que era una niña malcriada quiere a su juguete.

Ese juguete que los niños pequeños llevan siempre de la manita a todas partes, y cuando cae la noche se aferran a él, con la confianza de que teniéndolo a su lado no tendrán pesadillas.

Las pesadillas eran otra cosa que Pansy no soportaba.

Por mucho que tuviera un juguete, ella no era una niña malcriada. Quizás si lo era, pero no en el sentido de muchos mimos y muchos juguetes.

Tuvo un solo juguete, de pequeña, que era un peluche de un dragón. Un dragón que murió en la hoguera.

Era malcriada en la manera en que fue criada mal, a base de palizas y humillaciones.

Esas eran sus pesadillas, volverlo a recordar todo. Y despertaba aterrorizada y Draco la besaba, como aquella vez.

Poca gente sabía lo que era ser pegado por aquella gente que debería haberte amado.

Sabia de Severus.

Él era como ella.

Se lo había dicho, cuando a los siete años, y ella llego a la Mansión Malfoy.

Nadie más que supiera sabía lo que era una verdadera paliza.

Quizás Potter.

Corrían rumores sobre él.

Quizás él era como ella.

Salio de adivinación. Draco no tomaba esa clase, decía que era una idiotez. Tenía razón, como siempre.

Pero Pansy pensaba que estaba bien. Era fácil de aprobar, podía pensar y desde la torre había una buena vista. Lastima que a veces tuvieran clase en esa aula que imitaba al bosque prohibido.

Estaba en séptimo año y tomaba adivinación, era raro. Nadie había aprobado los TIMOS de esta asignatura, así que habían cogido a todos los alumnos que quisiesen hacerla. Poca gente quiso seguir, así que los juntaron a todos en un solo grupo.

Pansy se había sorprendido. Potter y Weasley estaban. Quizás porque era fácil de aprobar.

Cuando estudiaron la adivinación por olor, Pansy estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida.

Potter sí que se durmió.

Y tuvo una pesadilla.

Cuando despertó estaba blanco y Weasley lo intento tranquilizar. No dio resultado. Apenas Weasley lo toco que Potter se alejo.

Quizás él si que era como ella.

No le gustaba el contacto humano porque de pequeña este se había limitado a golpes. Hasta que tuvo a su nuevo dragón de peluche, Draco, porque el viejo se quemo.

Se preguntaba si Potter tenía un juguete de peluche.

Se preguntaba si Potter tenía a alguien que le besaba cuando despertaba aterrorizado.

Y ahora no sabia donde estaba Draco, su Draco.

Había ido al aula de Runas Antiguas y no estaba.

Vio salir a la Patil de Ravenclaw, y después salio Blaise.

Blaise era extraño, era el único Slytherin que quería ser auror. Ningún Slytherin quería ser auror, exceptuando a Blaise, y solo porque su padre lo fue. Él no llego a conocer a su padre, quizás por culpa de su madre.

Quien sabe.

Ve a Pansy y sonríe. Blaise siempre sonríe y bromea, aunque haya gente alrededor. Ningún otro Slytherin lo hace.

- Draco esta en el despacho del director, reunión de premios anuales ¿Vienes a la Sala Común?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y lo acompaño.

Draco.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando le dieron el Premio Anual masculino. Nadie lo esperaba. Ni siquiera Severus, aunque trabajaba en Hogwarts. Nadie sabe porque se lo dieron.

Es verdad que Draco tiene las mejores notas después de Granger. Pero lo normal hubiera sido que Dumbledore se lo diera a Potter, aunque sus notas no fueran ninguna maravilla. O a Weasley, aunque sus notas son algo peores a las de Potter.

Pansy sabe que ninguno de los dos es tonto, y que podrían sacar mejores notas si se esforzaran.

Quizás ellos eran como ella.

Le gustaba leer y aprender, pero se aburre cuando lee la misma cosa dos veces. Prefiere pasar el tiempo junto a su juguete, acurrucada junto a Draco en frente de la chimenea. Sintiéndose calentita y protegida. Sobretodo en invierno.

La ultima cosa que Pansy no soporta es la nieve, y con ella el invierno.

Porque fue en invierno cuando encontró a su madre muerta, allí golpeada y desecha a base de _Crutacius_. También su peluche con forma de dragón fue lanzado a la chimenea, pero fue sustituido más tarde por Draco. Y después de un _desmaius_ despertó en medio de la nieve, sin ver nada más que nieve y nieve.

Nieve.

Nieve.

Por eso la odia.

Fue suerte que Lucius la encontró y la llevo a su mansión, y Draco la beso para darle la bienvenida y su pesadilla acabo, por lo menos hasta que cae la noche.

Se sienta en la butaca y espera y espera, allí, junto al fuego. Entonces la entrada se abre y entra Draco, y se sienta a su lado, y le pasa el brazo por sus hombros y la acerca, y la besa levemente en los labios.

- Ya estoy aquí - y Pansy querría que durara para siempre.

Pero sabe que esto no durara para siempre. Draco no la ama, y ella tampoco lo ama.

Se quieren, pero no se aman.

Ambos saben que son lo más importante para el otro, pero que no durara para siempre.

Pero ahora es ahora, y ahora él todavía es suyo.

La cena es tranquila, Y Draco se sienta a su lado. Ve a Draco coquetear de broma con Millicent. Los dos adoran los dulces.

Antes Pansy tenía celos de Millicent, ahora ya no. Aprendió que Draco no será suyo para siempre, pero sobretodo no tiene celos porque actualmente Millicent sale con Vicent. Quizás por eso en este momento se llevan mejor. Quizás hasta son amigas.

Blaise ríe y hace una apuesta con Daphne. Ella dice que no lo va a dejar ganar. A Pansy le parece increíble como cambian las personas. Nadie sabia como Daphne entro en Slytherin, con esa carita de niña, su timidez y habiendo sido toda su familia Hufflepuffs. Ella ha cambiado, es buena regateando y nada de lo que quiere se le resiste.

Pansy también ha cambiado, antes creía amar a Draco, ahora sabe que Draco es su hermano, aunque no tengan lazos de sangre. Hay lazos mas importantes que la sangre, y es ese el que ellos comparten.

El de la amistad.

Uno no puede decir de quien es hermano, uno puede decidir quien quiere como amigo, nadie lo puede imponer, y cuando se da la amistad se da para siempre.

Draco siempre le decía todo, y conspiraban juntos contra Potter. Ahora han crecido y él ya no se lo dice todo.

Quizás ya no sea solo suyo.

Pero le da igual, ahora Draco le pregunta porque no come, y le da el pastel en la boca, como dice siempre "el postre es la comida más importante del día".

Quizás ya no sea solo suyo, pero ella sabe que a él le importa.

Se oye un ruido al otro lado del Gran Comedor y Pansy ve salir a Granger precipitadamente. Últimamente Granger se comporta extrañamente, esta más obsesionada que nunca con los estudios. Weasley sale detrás de Granger.

Y Potter se queda solo, con la cabeza entre las manos.

Derrotado.

Pansy no quiere imaginar como se debe sentir Potter. Sería como perder a Draco, y no lo soportaría. Derrotada deja caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco, casi puede sentir la intensidad que se desprende de los sentimientos de Potter desde la otra punta del Gran Comedor.

Pero las personas ríen contentas.

Nadie se da cuenta.

A nadir le importa.

Mientras esta en la cama piensa en que no quiere dormirse, que no quiere ser pegada de nuevo aunque sea en sueños.

Pero tampoco le gusta la oscuridad y el silencio que la oprimen ahora, sola en la habitación, y por ello quiere dormirse.

Pero no puede dormirse, porque soñará de nuevo.

Agotada cierra los ojos y no los vuelve a abrir, se sumerge en su pesadilla.

Y la pequeña cae en el suelo, no se mueve, porque eso le acarreara más golpes.

Golpes.

Sangre saliendo de su boquita.

Y más golpes.

Despierta aterrada y su cuerpo esta lleno de sudor frío, el camisón se le pega al cuerpo, y esta llorando.

Tiene frió.

Tiene frío y necesita calor.

Por eso va en busca de Draco. Susurra un _lumos_ y la punta de su varita se enciende. La habitación se ve mas aterradora a la luz de su varita, las sombras se alargan y cree ver en cada una de ellas a su padre.

Abre la puerta y corre atemorizada a la habitación de Draco. Solo unas puertas más.

Entra y se encuentra con algo que nunca imagino ver.

Potter ya tiene a quien le cuide mientras tiene una pesadilla.

Draco y él están acurrucados en la cama mágicamente agrandada.

Él ya no es de ella.

Y duele.

Ella le necesita pero Draco cuida ahora de Potter. Ella necesita de sus besos, pero Draco se los destina a otro.

Y duele.

Y llora.

Los dos se despiertan, y la miran.

Potter esta sorprendido de verla allí, ridículamente llorando.

Draco esta levantándose para ir a su lado, y la besa suavemente.

- Ya paso todo, esto no es ninguna pesadilla.

- Pues lo parece - responde ella hipando, las lágrimas todavía corren por sus mejillas.

Draco sonríe, la coge de la mano y la guía hasta la cama. Y la hace tumbarse.

Así Draco queda en medio de las dos personas que le importan. Pansy comprende que Potter esta enamorado de Draco cuando lo ve sonrojarse por vergüenza y por celos, esos que ella conoce tan bien.

Ella le sonríe para tranquilizarlo. Es sorprendente ver a Potter de esa manera tan intima.

- No me gustas Potter - le dice Pansy con la voz ronca de llorar - me acabas de robar mi peluche favorito.

Potter se tranquiliza y le sonríe tímidamente, entiende lo que Draco ha visto en él. Ahora tendrá un nuevo juguete para achuchar por las noches.

Quizás ella aun sea muy importante para Draco.

Quizás Potter también sea ahora muy importante para ella.


End file.
